This is a continuation application for the LAMP Biotechnology Resource. The specific objectives are as follows: l.Technological Research and Development - a. To further develop the laser microbeam technology for cellular and subcellular microsurgery, fluorescence, and micromanipulation. b. To further develop and apply biophysical methods to medically relevant laser tissue interaction studies. 2. Collaborative Research and Service - a. To continue the Laser Microbeam and Medical Program (LAMMP)* as a national "user" facility for microbeam studies in cell and developmental biology. b. To provide a collaborative and service Resource for studies on laser interaction with tissues and organs in medicine. 3. Training - To provide a training facility for basic science researchers and research clinicians. 4. Dissemination and Technology Transfer - a. To disseminate information about the Resource. b. To facilitate the transfer of technology between the university and private sector. 5. Financial Plan - To develop a sound financial plan to ensure the long- term survival of the NIH Resource with a reduced fiscal burden to the NIH NCRR. This third renewal involves further development of the LAMP microscope systems, specifically through the integration of laser trapping, ablation, and two-photon excitation beams into a confocal scanning laser microscope -- a new multipurpose laser microscope workstation called CATS. We propose to develop medical laser tissue interaction methods, including photon migration, remote infrared sensing and optical low coherence reflectrometry.